


is there somewhere

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Innocence, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: oikawa teaches iwaizumi’s little sister how to touch herself, like all good friends should
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125
Collections: Fictober: Month of Magic





	is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> ✟ — [fictober raffle](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com/post/631424600223416320/the-coven-is-calling-come-one)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

Oikawa is the most generous pain in the ass Iwaizumi knows. He’s always getting on the older male’s nerves, not being where he’s supposed to, not doing what he’s supposed to, not talking about what he’s supposed to. _Well jeez, Hajime, why don’t you just drop the guy?_ but it’s never that easy, is it?

If it weren’t for Oikawa’s emotional reliability and eager generosity, Iwaizumi might just consider that question. Oikawa has always been a good friend to not just him, but you as well, and he doesn’t exactly want to make his baby sister mad. You’re probably worst than his best friend when you’re mad, which is why it’s perfect when Oikawa’s there to take you away from him. Sometimes he needs space from his friend, sometimes from you, and sometimes from both.

“It’s a good thing we get along, right?” Oikawa purrs in your ear, the arm around your shoulders a burden and an anchor. 

Any moment now and you’d fly away or get crushed from the pressure of what’s to come. There aren’t guessing games with Oikawa — you know that he’s interested in you more than a friend, but you two haven’t done more than kiss a few times. And to be _extremely_ fair, they weren’t _real_ kisses! He was just showing you what it was like to kiss a guy for the first time. You still get lightheaded thinking about the first time you made out with him, and you promised him you’d never do it with anyone else so that you don’t “learn something wrong.” 

You really have no intention of doing that with anyone else except your crush, anyway, not that Oikawa needs to know that. 

“Y-yeah,” you mumble, feet landing and rising in front of you, left then right, completely mechanical as Oikawa ushers you into the love motel room. Room 510. You really shouldn’t feel so awkward about this — it’s not the first time nor the last that, and you expect it to only escalate the more times you do it. 

_That’s what makes me so nervous_ , you think, thanking your brother’s best friend when he opens the door for you. What if you disappoint him? What if you do something weird and he doesn’t like you anymore? How could you ever face him again if you freak him out?

You suck on your bottom lip nervously, something that Oikawa notices right away but doesn’t bring up, not yet at least. He loves to watch you like this, innocently conflicted with your petal soft lips gleaming after your worrying. It’s cute and tempting.

“Y/N-chan,” he starts gently in the voice he knows calms you, “I know we agreed to this earlier, but we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

You shake your head, standing up a little straighter while he sits on the bed and toes his shoes off. “I want to! I’m just...”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah.”

He sighs, but not out of irritation or impatience, not with a reassuring smile like that. The familiar way he pats the spot behind him has you sitting there with your legs crossed, his calculating eyes on you. “Why don’t you get comfortable? You can keep your skirt on, but lay back and take your panties off. I won’t look, mmkay?”

You nod, searching his face for any sort of malice or ill intent. Of course, there is none — Oikawa hasn’t ever led you astray or done something you didn’t want. He’s so perfect, and that’s why your fingers fidget even after you’ve followed his instructions. 

“I’m gonna take off my bottoms too, alright?” he announces, already undoing his belt. “You don’t have to watch — this is about you, anyway. It’s just more comfortable like this.”

You nod again, gulping. He takes your silence with another sigh, this one less dreamy and only serving to make your mental state worse. _I’m ruining it for him!_

“I feel bad for doing this to you,” he pouts, his pants and boxers off and his tall form kneeling at your feet. “Are you sure you want it to be me? I’m flattered, really, but you know that-”

“Oikawa,” you sit up a little, “I want you.”

His mouth forms a little O, the corners twitching. _She really has a way with words_.

“W-wait, that- um, sounds weird. I just meant-”

He laughs over you, the sound relaxing at the same time that it makes your face heat up in embarrassment. His shoulders rise and fall with such ease that you find yourself letting your walls down a little more, even when he rests a warm hand on your shin. “It’s okay, I know we’re doing this just so I can help you! No strings attached.”

He teasingly sticks his tongue out at you and you grin, falling back on the bed weightlessly. Even though he’s never done it before, his hands on your legs feel familiar when he parts them, scooting closer so his knees line up with yours. While you’re still smiling softly at him, he’s glancing pointedly between your face and the apex of your thighs hidden away under the pleated skirt. 

“Whenever you’re ready, cutie.”

You glance down to see your hand as it travels up your skirt, but you’re distracted by the half-nude sight of your... _mentor_ instead. You can feel your face heating up more, but you can’t bring yourself to keep staring. You look away with guilt at your own curiosity, but mostly at the way it makes you feel inside. And as expected, Oikawa has that shit-eating smile on his face when you look at him properly, his thumbs smoothing over your thighs. 

“Dirty girl, I said you didn’t have to look, but you couldn’t help yourself, huh?”

Your brows draw together with a small scoff. “I didn’t mean to...”

“Mhmm,” he hums in disbelief, teasing you more. “Then tell me, are you wet down there, Y/N-chan?”

Your heart stops beating. _Am I? I don’t want to know... but I probably am. He always makes me feel like this..._

He waits expectantly, tsking when you don’t answer. “Should I find out myself?”

 _Yes, please_. “N-no...” you trail off, keeping your hand hidden under the skirt. You aren’t touching yourself, but you can feel the heat radiating off your core. You don’t have to feel it to know the answer. “I-I am...”

“Hm?” He leans down as if he didn’t hear you. “You are? Show me. Just your fingers unless you want me to see your cute little pussy.”

You heat up more at the words, mouth opening and closing wordlessly and brain short-circuiting. _How can he say such a lewd statement so casually?_

When you don’t give him what he wants, he raises a brow. _Right_... You have to touch yourself to do that. You swallow your nerves and run one finger through your folds, the motion familiar but still foreign enough to make your stomach flinch. You see him stare at your hand as if he could see you toying with your clit and lips through the fabric. It’s... nice to see him staring like that, unable to look away when he’s really not even seeing anything. You can feel the first bit of slick honey gloss over your finger when you dip it further between your lips, the action making you clench. 

Oikawa’s eyes hone in on your hand when you lift it up, smiling when he sees what he was hoping for. “You’re so honest~ but I remember you telling me you can get really wet, right?”

“I-I didn’t say it like that,” you defend, curling your hand into a fist and dropping it on your thigh. “I just said I’ll... get really turned on but can’t cum.”

He nearly coos at your innocence, patting your thigh kindly. “That’s why I’m here. Keep touching yourself and just follow my instructions, mmkay?”

You silently agree, sliding your fingers under your skirt again and rubbing against your clit. Even when you stare at his face, Oikawa merely smiles at you, the edges of it curling darkly when he looks between your legs again. You get curious, arousal pushing you to give in and follow his gaze. That’s when you realize why he was staring so much: his own hand was moving up and down his shaft at the same pace you were swirling a finger over yourself, except he’s much more composed while your own wetness is making your fingers slippery.

 _Am I doing this right?_ He’s staring so hard, licking his lips when you raise your hips into your hand more. It feels too good like this — that feeling is back again but you’re already certain you’ll be stuck on edge like every other time. 

“Do you like watching me?” he breathes out, his voice a bit heavier than before. “Does it feel hot knowing I’m feeling good because you are?”

You readily nod, surprising yourself but he smirks. He already knew the answer, it seems, and you’re completely mesmerized by the liquid dripping down the top of his dick and slicking up his hand. When you whine from the pressure on your clit, he grips tighter. It’s like you’re connected despite the distance between you, and that only makes you want him to touch you more. 

“I-it kinda feels funny, Oikawa,” you whimper.

“Don’t stop. You’re about to cum, I know.”

You shake your head, licking your own lips and breathing heavily but not stopping. “Please, can I stop? I don’t think I’m gonna cum just from this...”

He catches your gaze, his pupils dilating and taking in your words, almost predatory from his dominance. It’s the same energy he has on the court, only now it seems he’s your king and you’re merely here to serve him. 

“Be careful what you say,” he warns, pumping himself faster. Just a little more and he might be able to cum. _If only I could move her skirt..._ “Put a finger inside.”

You hesitate, looking up at him in helpless excitement, unable to stop but unable to keep going. “But what if-”

His patience is running thin. “It’ll be okay, I promise. Just start with one and we’ll both feel _really_ good, Y/N-chan. You trust me, right?”

Of course, you do. He’s never been wrong about anything when it comes to you. He was the first person to hold hands with you, the first person to snuggle up to you, the first person to kiss you... everything with Oikawa has felt right, even when he stares at you like a hill to conquer, at least you know you’re safe with him. 

You watch him stop moving when you do, his eyes trained on the bump your hand makes under the skirt and his ears trained on the sound he’s always imagined. Not just the sweet little gasp of purity leaving you, but the slick squelch of resistance and acceptance that smacks into his ears. 

Oh, if only Iwaizumi knew how good a friend he was being right now, teaching his little sister how to finger herself. Oikawa smiles triumphantly, beginning his twisting motions over his cock once more at a slower pace. 

“Just follow my lead,” he whispers, knowing you can’t resist watching and mimicking.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
